Pencil Skirt
by Dollyrocker85
Summary: This is a one shot following on from, "We'll meet again" set in series 3 episode 2. This once again is complete Jalex and contains a bit of S&M to boot so if that doesn't float your boat steer clear. Enjoy!


**Ok, just another little oneshot to follow on from, "We'll meet again". This does contain a bit of S&M and it is of course Jalex :BE WARNED. As ever we don't own any of the characters or the song.**

**Hope you like it. Love Scully & Jeepster xxx**

**Pencil Skirt**

_"I only come here cause I know it makes you sad._  
_I only do it cause I know you know it's bad._  
_Oh yes I know,_  
_that it's ugly and it shouldn't be like that._  
_Oh but oh it's turning me on"_

-Pencil Skirt by Pulp

Alex surveyed the scene, stifling a laugh at the sight of some old slapper throwing herself at Gene. Luigi had rung the bell to signal that it was time to switch, but still she sat in front of him, rubbing her hand on his thigh; his face was a picture! They had all mocked her when she had suggested using the guise of "speed dating" to profile the single men of the area, but it ended up being quite a turn out. Even so, Alex wasn't sure if their killer was actually in attendance. Jim shook her from her observations, taking the seat before her. "My name is Jim and I've been looking for love in all the wrong places," he opened with a wry smile. She couldn't help but giggle at this-for a sadistic bastard, he was incredibly cheesy. "I see Gene's got his hands full," Jim continued, gesturing at the brunette that was now hanging around Gene's neck. "Has he been around to you already?" Jim probed, glancing up at Alex as she toyed with her wine glass. "No...no, you beat him to it," she shrugged. Leaning in, Jim gave her a knowing look. "Well, how unfortunate, Alex." She stared at him intently, her jaw set. His demeanour suddenly changing, he looked around him. "So, pick up any leads tonight?" Jim's professional mask was now firmly back in place. Resting her hands on the table, she gave a defeated shrug. "Not really, no one fits the profile...I just thought...," she paused. "I just thought he'd be here." "What is the profile, Alex?" He leaned in and listened intently. "He's a narcissistic sociopath, with a need to exert power over the women he murders...perhaps he's been betrayed and he's taking revenge over and over again..." Jim's expression was appreciative, impressed, even. Just then, the bell rang for last call. "Last call-fancy getting a bottle to go and continuing this discussion elsewhere?" Alex knew instantly what he was referring to; he knew she lived only upstairs and she had known Jim Keats long enough to understand that if she openly invited him up to her flat they wouldn't merely be discussing the case until daylight. Reason told her this was a bad idea but reason was outweighed by the butterflies in her stomach that probably weren't being helped by the 3 or so large glasses of wine she had consumed that evening. After waiting a few moments to consider her reply, she soberly agreed. "We can't leave together, people will notice; I'll go up now. Come up in ten minutes." With that, she said her goodbyes to the team and took the stairs up to her flat.

Not fifteen minutes later, Jim was at her door looking breathtakingly handsome in the dimmed light, holding up the bottle of red he had procured from Luigi. They settled down on her sofa; this struck Alex as all too civilised for Jim, she couldn't help wondering what he was up to. He nursed his glass and looked strangely at ease. "So, what you were saying about the need for the killer to exert power over his victims, how would he do that? It might be an important element if we can narrow down methodology of the suspects we've collected so far." Jim cocked his head to one side slightly. "Well, there are a number of ways-in my experience, I would say that is what the branding is about, his need to mark his victim, to claim her as his own." There was a slightly uncomfortable silence, a hint of something simmering below the surface. "Go on," Jim prompted, his eyes burning darker, intent on Alex's face. "He might try to restrain her in some way," she replied as she looked down into her glass, feeling his intent stare upon her. "How so?" Jim snaked closer to her, a gesture she perhaps wasn't meant to notice but one that set her skin alight. Trying not to stumble over her words, Alex replied, "Well, he could use anything...stockings or scarves, something of significance to him, or it could just be anything such as bed sheets or a belt; most men could restrain a woman with their hands if they have the size advantage…" Her mouth suddenly dry and the air all too hot, she smiled and shrugged, trying to throw off the oppressive atmosphere. Jim laughed coyly; taking Alex's glass out of her hand and placing it next to his own on the coffee table, he issued a challenge: "Let's test out the theory."

His voice was playful, but his eyes betrayed him. Alex looked too hesitant for Jim's taste. "Oh, come on, Alex, humor me. Hold up your hands." Alex shook her head in mock disbelief. "You really must be taking the piss if you think..." Alex stopped, suddenly aware of the deafening silence in the room. "If we must," she replied, holding her wrists up dramatically. Jim looked at her for a moment, considering his next move as Alex let her eyes linger on his smile; he was lovely like this. Carefully, he wrapped his sprawling hands around her wrists. His touch was cool as per normal, and she couldn't help noticing how long his fingers were. His grip was firm, and Alex felt her pulse quickening. "Let me go, Jim..." "You know I can't do that, Alex," Jim replied, chuckling softly. "You've still not quite got it into your head yet, have you?" He smiled, bringing her bound hands to his lips. "You're mine." Alex's eyes fluttered nervously, unsure if she should play this game, unsure if she could stop herself. "I think I will have to do something to teach you once and for all," he concluded. Alex's breath caught in her throat as he held on to her wrists with one hand and began to undo his tie with the other.

Truth be told, she could have easily escaped his grasp at this point, but curiosity kept her in place. Slowly and measuredly, he wrapped the tie around her wrists. Giving a firm and final tug, he was satisfied she was bound. Softly but firmly, he led her by the wrists into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. With that, Jim flung Alex onto the bed and quickly set about undressing her, nearly ripping her pencil skirt in the process. Completely exposed at this point, she was now encompassed by his shadow. Moving over her naked body, Jim turned her over onto her stomach and set about securing the tie to the metal frame of the headboard. "Tieing me to the bed? Really, James, is that the best you can do? It's so cliche." With this comment, Jim roughly grabbed her hips and brought her into a kneeling position, almost prostrate. He quickly undid his belt and before Alex could think of what to say, he'd lashed her buttocks coldly. Alex began to cry out, but Jim then pressed his cool lips to her hot, creamy flesh while holding her in place. "J...Ji.m...," Alex stammered, panting as his mouth played at the curve at the small of her back. "I'm never letting you go...Alex...do you hear me?" Jim now was pressed up against her buttocks and she could feel the hardness in his trousers. Setting his face inches from hers, he whispered into her earlobe. "Do I have to gag you as well, DI Drake, or are you going to behave?" Alex could only nod in return. Seeing her so completely subdued drove Jim crazy. He doubled up his belt and again snapped it against her beautiful, unblemished skin. Alex gasped as he once again devoured her flesh, cooling it down as her desire intensified. Her arousal had reached a new level; he'd not even touched her, yet the wetness she felt was already at the softness of her inner thighs. Jim once again moved over her and, cupping one breast in his hand, used the other to untie the tie and turn her over onto her back. Silently, his eyes hot on her skin, he wrapped his belt around her wrists loosely. Alex's body was covered in a sheen of sweat as she watched Jim remove the rest of his garments. Finally with her again, Jim positioned himself on top of her and slowly entered her. His lack of roughness surprised her. She closed her eyes and moaned as he gently took her. "Look at me, Alex," Jim commanded. "Look only at me." Alex did as she was told and they stared into one another's eyes as he entered her again and again, slowly, surely, almost torturously. He brushed the hair from her eyes and caressed her cheek with his thumb, his long fingers cupping the back of her head. Alex had never felt more vulnerable, or more intensely desired. "Kiss me, Jim," she implored. To her amazement, he acquiesced immediately, both hands entangling themselves in her hair as he kissed her lazily yet deeply. Alex moaned into his kiss, tugging at her restraints. Jim broke their kiss and shook his head. "No, no, my darling...not just yet." He withdrew from her and Alex cried out in frustration, her need for completion almost painful. Pushing her legs apart, Jim hooked one arm around her thigh and began to positively devour her as his tongue teased and flicked the sensitive flesh into submission. It took only moments over the right spot before she spilled over into a throbbing, achingly satiating orgasm. In her haze of intense pleasure, Alex couldn't help but wonder how each time he had her coming harder than the last. Her breathing had only just slowed when Jim once again entered her, but this time with a vengeance. Placing his arms on top of hers and interlacing his fingers with her bound hands, he made quick work of her before finally receiving his own unbearably satisfying release. Alex was completely spent as Jim unfastened the belt, allowing her arms to fly around him frantically.

His lips found hers and as he once again tasted her beautiful mouth, Jim Keats felt the strangest stirrings that, until now, had been dormant for quite some time. He'd conquered her body again and again, making her ache for him even as she recoiled; but this feeling was uncharacteristically deep. His jealousy, his hatred of Gene Hunt, his unrelenting need to claim her as his own...it was as if he loved her.


End file.
